Total Drama Island (REBOOT)/Bonus Clips 1
Author's Note: Pre-Script And here we are with our first set of bonus clips- the audition tapes for the first four campers, as well as a couple of other characters! Ultimately, I decided to do this for fun. I think including bonus clips like the actual show did is a nice way to even out time between Aftermaths and actual episodes, and could provide some nice backstory, development, or characterization for these characters. So without further ado, let's do this! (Also, if it wasn't obvious enough, these will not include a theme song, 'disclaimer', and will be much shorter than normal chapters. These are clips, after all.) TAPE: CHEF "They done took this too far, man. Mama was right. I should'a become one of dem chargin' accountants. But nooo, I gotta go into the business. Be a big staaar.", Chef explained regretfully while moping the main lodge. TAPE: ALLISON The viewpoint was shown to display what appeared to be someone's room. It was decorated very well, with standard baby blue walls and a darker blue floor. It has a white rug in the middle, with a blue ring around it. In the room was a standard office desk, a neatly made blue and purple bed with pillows and stuffed animals, a bookshelf with a TV resting atop it, and a closet on the side with various pieces of clothing in it. "Hello, Total Drama! I'm Allison.", Allison said as she suddenly jumped into the camera's view. "I'm here to show you why I'm perfect for you TV show. I'm smart, nice, and everything in between, just like you, Chris! You're such a perfect host.", she explained confidently while maintaining some appeal to her future host. Suddenly, knocking was heard on a door, presumably hers. "WHERE'S MY COMB, ALLY!", someone yelled from the other side while pounding on the door. "Aw, s***. Just a moment, sis! Uhh...bye Total Drama! Pick me!", she said nervously and quickly as the video ended. TAPE: BEATRICE The setting seemed to cut to show someone walking down a flight of stairs and into a kitchen. Suddenly, the camera turned to reveal a rather pale, nervous-looking girl. "Hello, producers of Total Drama, I'm Beatrice. I'm here to show you guys my ghost hunting skills by catching the very demon dog that scared me into pursuing this profession many years ago.", she explained as barking was suddenly heard. "That must be it!", she exclaimed in slight excitement. However, the source was revealed to be here actual dog, who was eating what seemed to be her phone. "Aw man, it's just Chewy. Chewy, no! That's my phone! Give i-", she ordered as she dropped the camera and it cut to static. TAPE: TOPHER (1) "Topher here!", the Aftermath host began excitedly. "A lot of people have told me I look like a young Chris McLean. In fact, my nickname is Chris 2.0. I gave it to myself.", he said pompously before yelling through a megaphone, disturbing his cat. "Morning campers! Time for your challenge!", he yelled through the microphone to display his ability to speak in the same tone and manner Chris does. "Right Chef?", he asked his oddly named cat before continuing to speak. "I don't care about the money. I just want the chance to stare down the barrel of the camera and say 'welcome to Total Drama!'", Topher exclaimed before "Chef" tackled him to the ground and began attacking him. "Bad Chef! Bad Chef!", he yelled in an attempt to stop the feline as the camera cut to static. TAPE: DAVID David was shown lounging in front of a pool, drinking some sort of tropical drink. "Hello, Total Drama! I'm David, and I'm like, the best choice you could even have for a competitor. I'm smart, and resourceful, and charming.", the drama king said pompously. Just ask my best friend Lindsay! She's like, so nice. The camera then shifted over to show a blonde, white-skinned girl with blue eyes and fashionable clothing. She was also wearing brown boots with stars on them. "Yeah, my friend Derrick is so cool. He's like, totally a good choice for this show! And I am too, make sure you let me in, I'm so good at like, everything, even talking to ugly people. Whoa!", Lindsay yelled as the camera fell into the water, malfunctioned, and the camera cut to static. TAPE: DIXIE A girl was shown to be in what seemed to be an arcade of sorts. "Hi, Total Drama! I'm Dixie, and I'm so ready to compete on this show! I'm nice, and smart, and full of energy! Wait, just watch this.", she explained as she began chugging down a rather large cup of soda. "Wow! OMG! I feel so ready for anything! Woo!", she yelled energetically as she threw the camera at a security guard, who then proceeded to chase her around the arcade before the recording ended. TAPE: TOPHER (2) "Alright, so I know I didn't make it onto Total Drama Island. But when I heard I could get a chance to host its amazing side series, Total Drama Aftermath, I couldn't resist. I just think Chris McLean is so awesome! I have to get on. I have the same flair, beauty, and perfectness he has. There is literally no way you can deny the Topher Experience.", he explained confidently before petting "Chef". "You agree, right Chef?", he asked before the cat attacked him once more, ending the recording on the same note as the last audition. Author's Note: Post-Script And with that, we're done with our first set of auditions. I decided to leave Chef's and Topher's in, both of which are derived from canon. I only really included Topher's actual audition so that the second had a predecessor. I think writing these was fun, and was a nice change of pace from the otherwise extensive chapters I normally write. I also made sure to include the same 'audition goes wrong' running gag the canon auditions had. Hope you enjoyed!